


The Fastest There Is

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Competition, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A friendly(?) competition between two speedsters escalates in the best way possible.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Harriet Bree
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	The Fastest There Is

The racetrack of Atlas Academy was the scene of a titanic battle. Two flashes made their rounds head to head. What had started as a friendly competition between Ruby Rose and resident speedster Harriet Bree had turned into a test of wills. They had been going at it for several minutes now, and neither of them remembered how many laps they had completed up until then. All they knew was that they were on equal footing, and whoever got tired first would lose.

Of course, both of them were already beat. Sweat was streaming down their bodies, leaving wet, speckled tracks in their wake. Their lungs burned with every breath, but neither was willing to throw in the towel. It got to a point were both of them were merely stumbling along the track, swaying this way and that on the brink of collapse.

“We should’ve agreed upon a fixed number of laps,” Harriet panted, wiping sweat from her chin. Ruby concurred. The tired runners looked at each other, and in a moment of wordless communication, they decided to stop.

“I need something to drink,” Ruby sighed.

“There’s a vending machine in the locker room.” Only after a moment did Ruby realize that the ace-op was staring at her.

“What?”

“Race you there?” Ruby was dumbfounded by the question after the veritable marathon they had just completed, but she was not one to back down from a challenge and she already felt a lot better after catching her breath. She came up next to Harriet and readied herself.

“First!” both of them shouted when they reached it.

“No way! I clearly touched it first,” Ruby insisted.

“In your dreams, kid.” They glared at each other. Neither backed down, and thus their second race ended in a draw also. When they started drinking their refreshments, their eyes met, and suddenly both of them were chugging. Ruby downed her cherry soda, Harriet practically inhaled her carrot juice, and the cans came away from their lips near simultaneously.

“First!” they yelled at each other. Both of them hated having another draw. They grimaced in disgust, crossed their arms, and turned away from one another. Had they not looked entirely different a passerby might have mistaken them for a girl pouting in front of a mirror.

After quenching their thirsts, both of them stripped out of their sweaty clothes and headed for the showers. As hot water washed the sweat off of their bodies and steam started to rise, they eyed each other. Ruby had always been fit, but her long journey had given her a firm butt and toned thighs. Her breasts were also eye-catching. She had gone through a little growth spurt lately and had had to replace her bras.

Harriet had no reason to feel self-conscious next to her though. As was to be expected from an Atlesian Ace Operative, her body was in peak condition. Wide hips rested on strong legs. Her narrow waist was home to nice abs, and her breasts were nice, shapely handfuls. Her fitness also showed on her back. The muscle was plainly visible, and her charming posterior was about as tight as it could be.

“What are you looking at?” Ruby asked.

“Your boobs,” Harriet told her flatly. Ruby was taken aback by that and blushed. “They’re nice.” Harriet went on with a smirk, “I bet you play with them every time you masturbate. You probably cum in less than a minute, too.” Ruby’s eyes widened. Her face grew redder as the implications of what Harriet had set sank in.

“W-well… and what business of yours is it whether I masturbate or for how long?” Harriet’s smirk grew into a full-fledged grin.

“I’ll bet you cum quicker than me.” Ruby’s head had assumed the appearance of a ripe tomato.

“H-h-how would we even gauge that!? Besides…” Ruby said, but stopped when a slender finger came to rest on her lips. Harriet leaned in and looked deep into her eyes.

“I was thinking each of us uses one hand to see who can get the other one off first.” Ruby drew shuddering breaths while the finger still rested on her lips. She was not satisfied with the series of draws they had gone through that day. Furthermore, she felt a certain tingling between her legs at the prospect of the finger on her lips touching her other lips instead.

“Challenge accepted.”

Soon after, both of them were standing closely in front of one another, panting and moaning as they played with each other. As it turned out, people with super speed semblances were extraordinarily good when it came to teasing pussies, and since both of them were used to very quick fingering and superfast rubbing of clits, their competition lasted a surprisingly long time.

“You feel that?” Harriet asked, “Your knees shaking? You’re gonna give out soon.” Two of her nimble fingers speedily slid in and out of Ruby’s pussy while her thumb was settled on her clit and essentially mimicked a vibrator.

“Speak for yourself. You’re drooling, you know? You’re gonna cream yourself any second now.” Ruby was digging knuckle deep into Harriet’s hole, while her quickly vibrating palm was pressed against her tender spot.

The truth was, of course, that both of them were losing it. Both of them were holding on for dear life, just so they could claim victory. Both of their pussies were positively dripping from the intense stimulation. Despite how used they might have been to this kind of intensity, there was a very real difference between doing it yourself and someone else doing it to you.

The girls stared each other down. Their eyes were dilated, and one the verge of climax, their mouths hung open. Then, they came. Both of them started squealing when their bodies would not be denied anymore and started quaking in pleasure. Ruby leaned against a tiled wall for stability and slowly slid down as all the strength seemed to seep out of her in the form of clear, slippery fluid running down her thighs. Harriet, meanwhile, struggled to stay on her feet, but her knees buckled. She went down with a soft splash and spread out on the floor as her vaginal muscles tensed and relaxed through her orgasm.

“Told you you’d cum first,” Harriet chuckled.

“What’s wrong with you? You totally came first!” They stared each other down once more. Then a smirk appeared on the ace-op’s face.

“Bet you I’m better with my tongue than you.” Ruby stareda t her for a moment, breathing heavily. However, a smile appeared on her face as well and she crawled over to her opponent.

“We’ll see about that,” she said as she swung her leg across Harriet’s body. Now, in 69-position, Ruby licked her lips. “Ready?” Harriet got a grip on her shapely butt and got up close and personal with Ruby’s cute little flower.

“Set!” Harriet answered, licking her lips, too. Then, both of them dug in.

There was no time or smack talk during this competition. Any second spent speaking was a second the opponent got ahead in giving head. Ruby did her best to give Harriet’s little bean the tongue lashing of a lifetime. The ace-op had opted for a different strategy, utilizing one of her proudest assets, her long tongue. It had slipped inside Ruby’s warm hole easily, and once inside, it started writhing at high speeds.

It was fortunate that they couldn’t see each other’s faces at the time. Ruby’s silver eyes had rolled up almost completely because of Harriet’s treatment, and the ace-op was staring off into the distance, cross-eyed, from the intense stimulation to her clit.

As before, both of them began experiencing orgasms that rocked their entire bodies. However, this time, they were accompanied by screams of pleasure, and squirting pussies. Harriet got splashed by Ruby’s juice, whereas Ruby got to watch possibly establish some sort of distance record for squirting. She almost hit a wall with her climax.

They ended up lying in the shower for a while. Ruby only half-slid off of her while they gasped for breath. Eventually, they slowly sat up and looked at each other.

“I don’t think we’ve got a clear winner yet,” Ruby said. She shot Harriet a lascivious look. The Atleasian officer licked her lips hungrily.

“I think we should continue this competition at my place.”

Later that night, Ruby’s scroll vibrated. She picked it up with a shaky hand. Weiss was calling.

“What’s up, Weiss?” she panted.

“Don’t ´what’s up´ me! Where are you? Are you alright? You sound funny”. Ruby smirked.

“Just a little out of breath. I’m trying to show Harriet who the fastest is.”

“Still? You guys have been going at it since this morning!” Ruby almost started laughing.

“Right, but what can I say? She just won’t give up. Don’t worry about me. I’ll come back as soon as she’s finished.”

“Alright, alright. Just try to let us know next time you come back late. We were worried.”

“Sorry about that. Say sorry to the others for me. See ya!” Ruby said and hung up. Now she could focus on the competition at hand. After putting their hands and mouths to the test with inconclusive results, the two of them had decided to let their pussies duke it out directly. They were on Harriet’s bed, scissoring like crazy. The ace-op was grinning at her smugly.

“It’s going to be pretty embarrassing when you cum your brains out before me.” Ruby scoffed.

“Talk big all you want. I know I’ve got you on the ropes already,” she retorted. Then she grabbed her opponent by the shoulder and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Soon after, both of them came simultaneously. Their crotches were utterly drenched in a mixture of both of their juices. With another inconclusive competition, Harriet pulled something out from under her bed. Ruby’s eyes lit up. It looked like the next disciple was going to be double-ended dildo.


End file.
